


Quick Smoke

by SasstrianPrissess



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Countries Using Human Names, M/M, Prototype Toys, RichBoy!Alfred, Selfcest, Squint for Established Relationship, Stripper!Allen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 12:42:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10021265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SasstrianPrissess/pseuds/SasstrianPrissess
Summary: "Girls in stripper heels, boys rolling in Maserati'sWhat they need in this world is some love" -If I Had You; Adam LambertToo bad stripper boys wear boots and Alfred prefers a Rolls Royce





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is a result of terrible writer's block, it's choppy and full of filler trash that is just somehow in perfect sense for some one-shot smut

Somber evening rolled into the night, stars twinkling like diamonds upon black velvet in the dark sky. Down below, however, neon lights illuminated the darkness with phosphorescent colors that shimmered and danced in a haze in step with the pounding music and the acrid smell of burning tobacco that had been sweetened with vanilla to take off the edge. At such a place was where one could find the lowest of the low, and the most filthy that would do anything for a quick buck; certainly not a place for a young man with good looks and a bright future. Yet, this was his kingdom, after all, it was his father's legacy. That was one of the reasons why he was seated upon one of the catwalk seats at the strip bar known for being 'classy' before things really did go up in taste, literally. His other reason for being there was currently shaking their hips, grinding against the glitter stuck, sweat encrusted pole upon the stage as if they lived to breed with nothing but that pole alone.

Smirking, the blonde threw a couple, low worth bills at the dancer, hoping to attract his attention since he'd had enough of their facade of a silence, "C'mon, how much I gotta tip to get it all off?" Alfred grinned, holding up more bills that were of a higher worth in a small clip.

"Just keep on throwing them bills, doll face. I'll get there." He gave him a wink as he slowly removed his crop top and tossed it aside.

"Such a tease," Alfred answered, but readily tossing up another bill to the stage, "Don't you dare give me that wink, I wanna see ya riding on more than just that pole with your ass."

Allen smirked as bent down to get the money and stuck it in his boot. He shook his shorts-clad ass just to be even more of a little shit turning back around to face his client again. "You want a lap dance then, sweetheart?"

"I won't say no to that, babe," He chuckled, standing and leaning in to tuck another bill into those damnable boots that hugged those legs he wanted to bite so badly, "But you have a certain task to do first now."

"Oh yeah? And what task would that be?" he taunted, as he shook his hips from side to side, shimmying out of his shorts to reveal the thong he was wearing underneath.

A hard breath and Alfred could feel his pants grow painfully tight, "You're on the right track, I'll tell you that," He licked his lips, eyeing the dusky skin all the way down and then slowly back up, lingering particularly on the newly revealed skin hungrily, "Ya shouldn't tease a starving man."

Allen wrapped one leg around the pole and began to grind against it. The cheeks of his ass clenched and unclenched with every movement. He made a throaty moan as if he was being fucked on stage. "I know I shouldn't, yet I do anyways. That's just the kind of naughty boy I am."

"A very naughty minx," Alfred agreed, boldly reaching to brush his fingers over the thong straps and pulling the string out a bit from those clenching cheeks to tuck another bill in, "You need a spanking, for being such a naughty brat."

He dropped to the ground and crawled on the edge of the stage on his hands and knees. His eyes were half-closed and hazy with lust. He moaned lowly, "Perhaps someone needs to book a private room so they can punish me properly."

"Or perhaps someone needs to crawl their ass up to the stairs to the pre-booked room," Alfred corrected, placing a folded bill in his lips and leaning forward for Allen to take it. Once it was taken, he sat back and grabbed his groin lewdly, "Your punishment awaits you, whenever you're ready."

Allen's gaze traveled between Alfred's legs eagerly. He bit his lower lip to hold in a groan. "Yes, I'm so ready for my punishment." He got off stage and quickly strutted up to the room waiting for them.

As per usual, Alfred chuckled, but followed, catching the dancer and pinning him to the wall just before the door, "I thought I told you to crawl, ya damn brat," he teased, doing no more yet aside from grinding his jean clad bulge onto Allen's thong clad one.

His face contorted into that of pleasure as he keened and rutted his hips back almost desperately. "I guess you'll have to punish me even harder because I didn't follow your command," he breathed in response.

"Of course, babe," Alfred nodded, leaning in to steal a taste-- bite really, of Allen's bottom lip, "I pay well to get what I want, and I want you." He husked, pulling away to open the door to the pre-booked room, set out for them were assorted lubes and lotions as well as other items he'd specifically brought earlier to the club, "Being the object of the rich boy's desire certainly has its perks, don't it, Allen?" This time, he didn't hesitate to grab and knead the dancer's rear, leaning in from behind to nibble on a tatted shoulder blade.

"It sure as hell does," Allen grunted softly in agreement. He leaned back in Alfred's touch to wiggle his ass into his hands. "Especially when a certain rich boy has a glorious monster of a cock I can't wait to have pounding inside of me." Already he was growing impatient. "This thong is too damn tight. Take it off already."

"No, no, no," he grinned, giving a final nip to the dark shoulder where a light bruise had started to form. Alfred wouldn't leave permanent marks, as much as he wanted to, but once Allen finally agreed to be only his, then he'd mark him for all eternity, "Naughty boys need to be punished first," Alfred stated, snapping the side straps to the thong, "Be a good boy during it all and I'll give you that monster cock you crave so much." Slowly, he began to lower the thin panties, taking his time and watching it slide out from those dark ass cheeks he'd bite on later, "Get on the bed, on your hands and knees."

Allen pouted childishly, he wanted Alfred's cock now! But... he also wanted the pleasure of whatever punishment Alfred would give to him. With his decision made, he crawled onto the bed, sticking his ass in the air for him. The vulnerability of the position only served to excite him more.

"Good boy," Alfred purred, walking over to the table to grab a bottle of lube and a small box. He then moved to settle in behind Allen, popping the cap of the lube bottle open, "Reach behind and spread your cheeks for me, I wanna see that cute little asshole of yours," he ordered, opening the box and reaching in for the first bullet shaped vibrator and squeezing a bit of cold gel onto its sleek, metal surface, "and keep looking ahead, babe, don't want to ruin your punishment."

He complied at once, reaching behind himself and gripping a firm cheek in each hand. A shiver when through his body when the cooler air washed over his sensitive opening. The pink, puckered hole twitched with anticipation. Though he was tempted to peek over his shoulder he kept his head on the mattress.

"So cute," Alfred cooed, reaching towards the twitching hole and rubbing the cold gel onto the puckered entrance with the egg-like vibe before balancing it right in the center. He slowly added pressure, pushing the little vibe inside until his fingertip rested right on Allen's skin, "Let's see how many you can take, that's one, count please," He stated, reaching into the box for another and repeating the same treatment, the colorful wire strings hanging outside decoratively.

A heady groan left his lips at the addicting sensation of something pushing into his warm depths. The muscles of his ass contracted and loosened around the intrusion at random. He smirked and mumbled, "Got it, counting." One certainly was hardly satisfying. Two felt good but he wanted more. Three pretty much perfect, while four made him begin squirming in some discomfort. Five is what caused his eyes to water and for him to whine, "I feel so fucking full..."

"Oh, I'm not even halfway done," he chuckled, sliding in the sixth one and quickly followed it up with a seventh, "There are ten total, I know your hungry ass can take them all," Alfred soon had the eighth lined up and nearly half way in, "Look at that, you say you can't, but your ass is eating them up like candy," He pushed it in, following with the ninth and shortly the tenth, "There, there," he cooed, rubbing Allen's lower back soothingly, "I'll make it all feel better, I promise." Following his words, he did make good on his promise, pushing the button to the single remote that was attached to every wire. It was on high, by pure accident, but Alfred quickly lowered the setting to a gentle rumble-- no doubt intensified by the ten vibes within.

The split second of high-powered vibrations was too much for Allen to handle. Cum splattered across the bed sheets as he came with a sound, not unlike a scream. Weak from the intensity of his orgasm his arms collapsed so that his upper body was resting on the mattress. His sensitive muscles continued to throb around the ten devices, sending mind numbing pleasure up his spine. "Ngh... d-damn it.... that was fucking great..."

"Hahaha, done so soon, baby?" Alfred teased, fiddling with the remote and setting it to a gentle oscillation similar to ocean waves lapping at the shore, "I'm glad to see you enjoyed my little invention, daddy will certainly love to know my prototype works perfectly," Of course, Alfred had never said what made him rich, but by the new sex toys he brought with him each time they got together like this, it wasn't very hard to guess the industry that made his dad a multi-billionaire, "How do you feel now?" He asked, slowly increasing the intensity of the oscillation.

The muscles of his body tensed and his back arched. His fingers held the sheets in a vice grip. "F-fuck. Sensitive, really sensitive. But so good." Already he could feel his cock twitching back to hardness, "Yah know, I recall you saying that naughty boys needed to be spanked." He wiggled his ass at Alfred like an invitation.

"Mm, you know, you're right," Alfred nodded, finding the ribbon at the bottom of the box and tying it around Allen's thigh to hold the remote for him, "Think you're gonna cum from just my spanking you and these bullets?" That was a bit of a fun idea, and he wondered if he could do it. Twisting a bit, he dropped the box to the floor and settled himself at an angle, "Keep count, I'm gonna give you ten for cumming so soon, and an extra set for being such a naughty tease," he grinned, rubbing his hands together and then letting one fly and land with a loud crack that made his fingers tingle, again he repeated the same tactic, but this time to the other cheek and continued on, rubbing the hot globes as they tinted a rosy hue with fiery heat that blossomed in the shape of his hands.

He gave a whorish moan as soon as he felt the sting spread across his ass. There was nothing that brought out Allen's masochistic side more than being spanked like he was nothing but a kid. It was painful and degrading and he absolutely loved it. The vibrations abusing his already sensitive nerves made it all even better. He practically squealed as he was hit again and again. By the ninth spank, he was totally undone. "Fuck _yes_! Harder, do it harder! Mark my ass as yours and only yours, fucking _please_!"

Such beautiful music, Alfred almost came to the glorious voice that sung so rapturously, but he held back as there would be /plenty/ of time for that in a little bit, "You earned a half set, I don't hear you counting," he snarled in mock roughness, groping the bruising ass cheeks and spanking Allen with all of his strength. Slowly, the amounting spanks dwindled down to the half set, and Alfred's hands stung each time he gave the dancer another, "Damn, such a beautiful pain slut you make, I'm glad you're starting to come around to my way," he purred, giving the final spank and sinking his teeth into the center of a purpling palm print. He bit and sucked at the hot flesh, his tongue nearly scalding from the intense heat.

All he could manage to do was give a pathetic groan and claw at the sheets with his fingernails. He could feel his ass bruising from the slaps and the bites. Everything burned with a beautiful sensation of lustful passion. It was too much, too good, yet he still was not satisfied. When it came to Alfred he never would be. "Fucking /please/," he cried out hoarsely, "I'm begging you. Fill me with your cock, fuck me into the mattress, make me scream, make me cry. I don't wanna be able to walk tomorrow. I need you inside of me now."

"Awww, babe~" Alfred grinned, reaching for the remote and pushing it slowly higher with each word, "When you beg for me so beautifully..." With the vibes were at their highest setting, he ripped them all out at once, the bullets vibrating madly on their strings as he held them up high, "How can I refuse?" He turned them off and set them aside, immediately released his aching cock from his tight jeans and slathering on more lube, lining up and sinking to the hilt without giving Allen time to adjust.

"Fuuuuck," he groaned, rolling his hips and slowly picking up speed, "Your insides are still so tight and twitching, feels so good and your ass is so hot," his hands gripped the dancer's hips, fingers digging into the soft skin.

When the vibrators were ripped out of him, Allen convulsed and cried out, but somehow, miraculously didn't release his load across the bed sheets. Lack of adjustment time didn't bother Allen in the slightest. He simply bent to the vicious will of every one of Alfred's thrusts. "F-fuck yes! My ass is only for you, only you can fuck me like this," his muscles tightened and released, again and again, sucking the cock in deeper.

"Such a good boy you've become, learning your lesson about teasing so soon," Alfred grunted, the sound of slick skin slapping skin filling the air repetitively, by practice, Alfred angled his hips and pounded into Allen's prostate, his balls swaying heavily between his legs and smacking the underside of the dancer's ass cheeks. Fuck, if Allen kept squeezing, he wasn't gonna last much longer, "Fuck," he hissed, "I'm gonna fucking fill you up so much you'll be pissing my cum from your ass!"

Allen came with a string of profanities. The muscles of his ass constricted around Alfred's cock as spurt after spurt of thick cum released from the tip of his dick. He was on absolute cloud fucking nine. "Alfred," he choked out, barely able to catch his breath. That was the first time during the entire evening he had called him by name.

"Oh shit, fuck, Allen!" He cried out his hips coming to a stop as he pushed a bit more forcefully into the dancer's ass as if trying to mount him like a dog as he came in thick, ropey spurts. His whole body had locked, every muscle tensed as he rode out Allen's twitches, only barely relaxing and pulling out his semi-deflating cock and his fingers painfully unhooking from the claw-like grip he had on Allen's hips. It was then that he collapsed to the side, his chest heaving even as Allen's ass still stayed high in the air. "Damn..." He swore, blinking heavily and lazily chucking his jeans and boxers, his shirt following so that his hot skin could cool faster. As he started winding down, he looked over at Allen and gathered the obviously wiped out dancer in his arms and nuzzling the sweat soaked skin, "Mine...from now on?" He asked thickly, wanting Allen to say yes so that the chase could end.

Allen nuzzled his face into the crook of Alfred's neck. "What did I tell you? My ass is for only for you to fuck and my heart is only for you to hold. I'm one hundred percent yours, sweetheart." Gentle kisses were placed along his neck. "You really went rough on me this time. Not that I minded at all- you're a goddamn beast. But I hope you realize you're gonna have to carry me out of this room, right?" He gave a tired half-smirk.

"Mmm, that's more like it," Alfred sighed, settling into the kisses, "and I bought out the room for a couple more hours...gives you time to heal a bit," he informed. He was a bit tired, yet he knew he'd soon ready to go again, but held back due to knowing that the dancer would be quite sore still, "I'll carry you, don't worry about that, just rest for a bit, otherwise you'll pass out on me." He pressed a few kisses of his own into Allen's dusky skin, capturing his lips in a sweet and final kiss.

 


End file.
